Love under Moolight
by Kiname.Sushi13
Summary: Gaara finds love with a girl named Kiname Inakera. A girl who also has a demon inside her. Gaara has never been this happy... is it... love? find out in this story! Gaara X OC  soz guys suk at summerys  plz read this is very good!


_Plz enjoy the story for it is my first ^^ At the end plz rate for I would b grateful and I would make more! So anyway I do not own any of the characters from Naruto... tho i wish i did! .  
(me : OMG I WISH I OWNED GAARA! He's so dreamy~~~~~~... ^^)  
ENJOY! :D_

'Finally some rest!' Kiname yelled out to herself as she flopped down onto her bed with her arms outstretched, smiling to herself that the preliminary matches for the chuunin exam were over. She closed her eyes for some rest and thought back to the matches...

She remembered looking up with everyone to the electric board suspended high over their heads which were going to determine whom vs. Whom was going to fight to gain a spot in the chunnin exams final match. Everyone else was finished their fight which left just her, the sand guy, the sound dude, and lee.  
_Pleeaaassee let me fight anyone but lee, please! I would never be able to match up to his level of taijustu..._ thought Kiname as the board began to stop. Suddenly the board stopped and in big bright yellow letters was my name and... The sound guys. Easy, she thought. She quickly hopped onto the railing and jumped down, landing with a muffled poof on the ground.

_Let's get this over and done with quickly_.

Once he was down, the examiner yelled begin and the match started though not either one of them moved or talked. They just stood there looking at each other. Suddenly, he lunged with a fist coming straight at her face. She dodged the attack and retreated back where he had started from.

_Now is the time to use Dragon Eyes_ She thought to herself. She retreated back further to avoid getting hit while she was activating her inner eye. The Dragon Eye was the most powerful eye that was a weapon. It easily surpassed the Byakkugan and Sharingan and then went further back. It was a dark purple eye that had a slit in the middle that looked like a dragon's eye which was how this eye got its name. Though this powerful move was not a bloodline limit like the other two. This came from a monster deep inside her. Deep inside her...

Once she was happy with her distance she closed her eyes and activaced the "Dragon Eye".

Meanwhile the sound dude was watching her every movement with caution. He sensed a mysterious aura about her. Once he had lunged at her he had felt powerful chakra when she dodged his attack. Then it suddenly hit him: she had not been affected by his sound waves.

Hmph thought Kiname as she saw that the sound ninja had just realised that she had dodged his attack.

_I'm not telling him,_ she thought, _he's just going to have to figure it out._

'How did yo-' He started.

'Enough with the chit chat, lets get down to business." She intercepted him. She opened her eyes.

Kiname had never really mastered the "Dragon Eyes" because of when you switched to them, you saw everything in a different light: like the world had opened itself up to you and you were the only one who was granted this wonderful gift, leaving everyone in the darkness to fend for themselves.

It was easy to figure out his weak point. All she had to do was to stop the guy from hitting her with his sound amplifiers on his arms. She couldn't see them now, but that was the beauty of the eyes, being able to see the weak points of one person without them knowing.

He lunged at her again, this time striking her right in the gut. He chuckled. But instead of hearing a groan, he heard a girly giggle.

'That tickles!' She laughed. "Now, _my_ turn.' She slowly opened her eyes. That was the wonderful plan. To get him in close range for her to attack in the mind with her eyes. How did she avoid the waves? Her chakra. He would've had to have noticed the amount of chakra she was giving off when she dodged him in the first bit of the match. The amount of chakra she had placed up around her was enough to block out a tsunami but it was only enough to withstand one attack. But he didn't know that.

She slowly opened her eyes. The sound ninja gave a horrifying scream and he toppled to the ground clutching his head in his hands.

_Now to finish the job._ She pointed out her left arm and drew concentrated chakra to her her hand which was visible except her that chakra was a dark purple like her special eyes. Without a pause, she gently tapped his forehead. What she just did was that she closed up his mind and made him unconscious. The guy toppled to the ground and lay still.

The examiner came over and inspected him. He seemed surprised at her attack method. 'Winner Kiname Inakera" Then with a total change of personality smiled and exclaimed ' YES I DID IT ^^'. Naruto and the others were clapping wildly especially Naruto. She giggled and blushed. She glanced up to the sand guy. He also seemed shocked.

_What is up with all these people today? It's like they have never seen anyone fight before. _At that she felt grumpy and pouted. Then with a great jump, she sprang up into the air and over the railing to her group, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. The reason why their group had four was that she had joined late and excelled the introduction test so she got placed with team 7 from courtesy from Kakashi sensei which had personally asked for her.

'I did it everyone! I DID IT!' She screamed. Thought she already knew that she was going to win from the start but she put up this act for the spur of the moment. She felt unease at her side and she glanced toward her right, to Rock Lee who was shaking violently. She felt pity for him and so she decided to comfort him.

'It's alright Lee, I'm sure you ca-'

'YOOOOOSH! IM SO READY FOR THIS! Thank you Kiname- Chan for putting me in fighting spirits!' he yelled.

'S-sure' she said with a sweatdrop on the side of her face. Kiname then glanced back toward the sand people and caught that red head guy with the gourd staring at me with his arms crossed. His eyes were so intense, so... lonely. She kept staring at him back. She liked this game. Like a deadly staring contest. He then said something to his other team mate to his left who wore red face paint in a pattern and at the top of his head there were bumps producing out from under a cloak that covered his head that looked like cat ears. He started to walk over. I watched the guy walking around the guy whom I was staring at and averted my gaze back to Naruto who was also burning with spirit and this came from a person who had already finished his match! She sighed and laughed with the others as Sakura, my other female team mate and also one of my closest friends came over with a vein throbbing on the side of her head and smacked him right on the head. Kiname just couldn't stop laughing at that funny little scene. To get away from all this madness and to get some space to think she separated from the group and walked toward the stairs. Once she had gotten away, she slumped down on the rail and exhaled deeply. Even thought she hadn't moved very much, the "Dragon Eye" had used up quite a lot of chakra.

'Kiname Ikenara... What an interesting name' Said a voice to her left. Kiname turned to her left and found herself looking right at the cat eared guy.

'It's Inakera, and what do you want?' she questioned him with a deadly look in her eye. He seemed taken aback.

'Wow, I never knew I would look into somebody else's eyes and find Gaara.' At this she was quite confused.

'Gaara? Who is that?'

'It's that guy you were staring at before.'

'Oh, him. What is his problem? He seems so lonely...' She looked down with a sad look in her eye.

'You don't want to know,' She looked at him again about to question him further. 'Anyway, I like you. You're very interesting.'

She was now VERY confused so she decided to play a bad attitude act. 'Yeah? Well you're NOT interesting and I don't like you.' (me: Sound familiar? Teehee ^^) At that, he seemed pissed off. He was just about to leave when she finally remembered about what he said. 'HEY! Wait just a minute! What do you mean you see Gaara in my eyes!' her eyes were burning with fire. The guy seemed scared to answer.

_Good, I'll show him who's boss._

'W-well, you...' But he didn't get a chance to finish the question for the examiner had called the last two contestants down: Rock Lee who was burning with passion, and that Gaara of the Sand, who was impossible to figure out what he was feeling.

'Gaara's going to win' said cat ears.

'Really? How do you know? Lee is VERY strong. You should see his taijustu!' Kiname answered.

'Just watch.' Was all he said.

For the next 5 minutes, everyone watched Gaara and Lee fight. Well, Lee was doing all the fighting and Gaara was kinda just standing there controlling sand from his gourd with his chakra. After a while, Kiname just couldn't stop looking at Gaara.

_He is actually kind of cute... _At that thought, she blushed not noticing that the guy right next to him was looking at her. Then all of a suuden the examiner yelled out 'Gaara wins' that brang Kiname back to earth.

'See? I told you so.' Cat ears said.

'Wait, w-what happened?' She said shocked. She daydreamed throughout the whole match!

'Well better go congratulate him,' He said. 'Oh by the way, nice meeting you Kiname.' He was walking away when she suddenly remembered that she didn't know his name. Kiname asked.

'My name is Kankuro. I hope to see more of you.' He purred right in her face. Kiname looked up at him and blushed.

She pouted and sniffed. 'G-goodbye T.T' Then, he left to go back to his side.

_That was the weirdest thing that happened today. _She thought.

'I'm so glad that's over!' screamed Kiname as she finished recounting all the events that happened today. She was still on her bed telling herself that she had to get changed to go to bed.

_Nah _she thought as she silently drifted off to sleep. At the time, Kiname didn't notice a red head watching her in the moonlight.

_Thnx everybody! I hope u enjoyed it! OMG im so happy i can finally write this way again! THNX THNX THNX! WOW that took a looonnnggg time to write! Hope its not too long! Anyway The first person who reviews my story will get there name put into the nxt chapt.! Good luck to u all out there! Byebye! _


End file.
